


【琛南旧事】迷途

by mzphc



Series: 【琛南旧事】迷途 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Summary: *第500fo的点梗，谢谢这个小可爱*路西法琛X神圣天使南，光电潇应友情客串一下。*私设很多，OOC也很多
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Series: 【琛南旧事】迷途 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648459
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

“你要说喜欢，那可就是罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事了” ——不愿意透漏姓名的夏之光

01 

是夜。

脚下是万家灯火组成的星河，璀璨绚丽的灯光照耀着整个城市，黑夜里的上海灯火通明，来来往往的人群嬉笑打闹，看得到商场的灯光华彩，却看不到矮墙边上的阴暗。

晚风轻轻的吹着，美好的夜晚却有人在东方明珠塔尖上坐着。

这人身上穿着明显大一号的白色亚麻衬衣，整个把瘦小的人包裹住了，衣带随风飘荡，衣服上缀着的玫瑰花瓣也摇曳生姿。星光随意的散落在他白色的身躯上，隐隐约约可以看到这人身上有一层淡淡的薄雾，把世界跟他隔离开来。

精致小脸上的细长的双眼，冷漠又疏离的看着这片夜色，性感的粉红色唇瓣不知因为什么事而嘟着，让冷峻的面容上多了一些烟火气。

莫名的愤怒占据了周震南，身体里开始不受控制地溢出一道道明亮又皎洁的光束，从头到脚，周震南被包裹在了这一片光亮里。

这光团太过耀眼，在外滩散步的人群里有一两个人抬头仰望时看见了，激动的拉着同伴，指着周震南所在的地方说着什么。

“Twinkle，twinkle，little star…………”

音乐响起，周震南没有停下来要去接的意图，仍然不停蓄力，嘴角却是挂上了一丝不易察觉的笑容，这个笑太浅，不仔细看却是看不出。

铃声响了一遍又一遍，地上驻足观望的人也越来越多，周震南的笑意也也来越深。

“控制你的情绪！你在干什么？”

一个高出他好几倍的身影伴随着略带喘息的温和声音，忽的出现在周震南身前，可这还是不够挡住周震南散发出的光，周震南的身上太亮了。

来人还是熟悉的装束，黑色衬衣上绣着正在栖息的凤凰，黑色牛仔裤紧紧的包裹着两条笔直匀称的长腿，一双多情的双眼中透漏着些急促。

“等你啊，好久没见了”

周震南见人来了，就蹦蹦跳跳的给来人了一个拥抱，力量大的让来人往后打了一个趔趄。

其实也没多久，也就一个星期吧。

姚琛最近处理魔界事情用的时间越来越长了。

“哎，你这个人真的是…”

姚琛无奈，对于挂在脖子上的人他无法推开，只得好生抱着，虽然明知周震南不会有危险，但他仍然小心翼翼。

黑色的巨大双翼不知何时环绕住了两人，彻彻底底阻绝了周震南身上外泄的圣光，将两人困在一片寂静的黑暗中，没有呼吸声也没有风声。

天空中耀眼的存在瞬间消失，聚集在地上的人们也慢慢散去，这奇特的景观也不过是流星飞逝，扭头就会忘记。

没错，周震南和姚琛都不是人。

姚琛是这一代的路西法，进化最完全的堕落天使，周震南则是神庭最年轻，神力也最强的神圣天使。

“这就是三大禁术之一的禁锢吗？”

周震南看着身上的圣光渐渐的被姚琛的黑翼吸收，他从未见过这样的法术，有些好奇的东摸西摸的。

“想的美，如果是禁锢，你现在人都没了！”

姚琛缓缓地将双翼收回，不让周震南的小手再到处乱动，假意威胁的跟周震南说着话。

“那还挺可惜的”

不能再摸翅膀的周震南一脸遗憾，嘴上也是不服输。

姚琛轻笑不语。

02

“今天怎么了，就跑到天顶上当月亮了？”

“给你~”

姚琛隔空取了一支棒棒糖，递给脸上写着我不是太开心的周震南。

“不了，我有。”周震南摆摆手，拒绝了，从裤兜里掏出一支姚琛同款棒棒糖。

姚琛在周震南拒绝的时候顿了一下，假装不经意扭头，看了糖一眼，吞下了为什么三个字，见周震南没再说什么，就有些不自然地坐在周震南的一旁，默默的吃着另一根糖。

“执行任务的时候我跟几个人产生了分歧，我是有不对的地方，但是其他人的问题更大。”

周震南快速的撕掉糖纸，把糖放嘴里品味了好一会儿才说话。

“是什么问题”

“神使发现了一个堕落天使偷偷从魔界逃到了人界，说是要迫害人类，让卫队去处理一下，刚好我也在，跟着一起去了。”

“嗯，我听说是个实力强悍的堕落天使，魔性大发，杀死了一个人类，还把神卫杀了好几个，然后大天使盛怒，也就是你，当场将那个堕天使斩杀了。”

“屁，明明就是个小魔，不知怎么的通过结界到了人界，跟人类相爱要结婚了，谁知道那个人类是基督徒，神父支持婚礼的时候感受到了魔气，没有告诉新郎，反而是直接上报了神庭，让我们去处理。”

“这故事确实不新鲜，那个小魔死的时候应该很难过吧”

听到这里姚琛接话，在人界，这样的故事每天都在发生。

“不不不，你想错了，故事非常新鲜。神卫到了以后，人类新郎不介意小魔的身份，仍然愿意结婚，但是跟我一起去的神卫不同意，执意要杀死小魔，新郎拼死阻拦未果，还被那些个神卫以丢失信仰为名给杀了，小魔见状伤心欲绝，要自爆杀了神卫报仇。”

说到这，周震南扭头看了姚琛一眼，感觉有什么难言之隐。

“怎么了？故事还没结束？”

姚琛察觉，扭头看向周震南。

周震南不讲话，就是直直的看着姚琛。

“不会吧？跟我有关？我没听说我师姐来人界了啊？”

姚琛有些诧异，他努力回想身边的人，都在魔界好好待着呢。

“小魔自爆前，看到我，给我了一个棒棒糖，拜托我杀了神卫，给她跟新郎报仇。糖我收了，神卫我也杀了。”

“故事到这才算完，你没有什么想对我说的吗？”

周震南明显停顿了一下，顺便再次消化一下这其中的信息量后才开口。

“你杀了神卫，神庭不会找你的事吗？”

姚琛一时词穷，愣了半天憋出来一句话。

最怕空气突然安静，最怕朋友突然的关心。

五月天唱的真对啊，周震南无语的想着。

如果他跟姚琛是朋友的话。 他跟姚琛，算是朋友吗？想到这里，周震南突然有些不自在，不知为何，脸上滚烫滚烫的。

“这个不是你操心的事，除了这个，没别的了吗？”

感觉不能再这样下去的周震南收敛了自己的思绪，继续追问。

“可是你脸红了” 

真像一朵粉玫瑰，姚琛在心里默默的又接了一句。

“……”

周震南这一刻何止是脸红啊！白色玫瑰衬衣下的胸膛都变成了粉扑扑的，从白皙的脖子往上到耳朵根，在听到姚琛话的瞬间变成了鲜红色。

“更红了”

姚琛心里继续默念，现在是红玫瑰了，再过一会是不是要变成……

“好了你别说了！”

周震南莫名激动，快尖叫起来了！

“好好好，我不说了。”

周震南莫名其妙的恼羞成怒是姚琛没想到的。

空气又一次安静了。

这次各怀心思的两人不约而同的选择抬头看星星，安静的吃着糖。

好一会，周震南吧唧着嘴，把最后一点糖咬碎，才又一次开口询问。

“随随便便一个小魔，都能用魔藤当糖棍吗？”

周震南把他刚吃完的糖棍聚到姚琛面前，让他看仔细，不放过姚琛脸上的任何一丝表情。

“不是的。”

姚琛看周震南都把东西放他眼前，他也不能装聋作哑了。

“你说的这个小魔我好像有印象，她前身是魔界古树掉下的一枝枯藤，不知是什么缘故，居然有了神智，后来慢慢修炼成人了。”

“原来是这样。那第二个问题，她又怎么知道我一定会帮她呢”

周震南确认姚琛没有说话，看起来被说服的样子，但话锋一转，又问上了。

“这个我就不知道了”

姚琛的脸上开始有些不自然，脑海里闪过一段段曾经的画面。

“给你最后一次机会”周震南板着脸根本不信，就姚琛那点小心思，他会不知道了？

“古树后面就是魔界的结界，那里人迹罕至，古树前的森林也是危险重重，一般情况下，除了当代路西法，无人能靠近结界，我养了一只貂在那，就是哈库纳，没事了就陪我说说话。可能我在跟哈库纳唠你的时候，那枝枯藤刚好觉醒了。”

姚琛说的时候还不好意思的挠了挠头，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，写满了无辜。

“你可没说过哈库纳是宠物，我还以为那个小魔就是哈库纳，我还把她给救了…”

这下轮到周震南不好意思了，声音越来越低。他一直想见见姚琛口中的哈库纳到底是何方神圣，能让姚琛无话不谈，这次他可是弄了个大乌龙。

“啊？”

姚琛真的是被周震南无敌的脑补震惊到了。

短暂的沉默之后姚琛爆笑出声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈周震南，她怎么会是哈库纳呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈不行了，我要笑死了！我讲过的，我给哈库纳洗过澡呢，那个枯藤化形后是个女性啊！你在想什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

姚琛笑的前仰后翻的，让魔界众人恐惧的恶魔之眼都快笑出来双眼皮了，形象全无，哪里还有一代魔王的样子。

“好了你别笑了！喂！不许笑了！！姚琛！！！”

周震南此时恨不得找个地洞钻进去，丢人丢大发了！

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

姚琛听不进去，肚子都笑疼了，弯着腰，浑身抖动。

周震南那个恨啊！

“枯藤给你丢这了，让她别再来人界了！我走了！”

周震南迅速的把人放出来开个空间门直接溜了，不给姚琛继续笑话他的机会。

03

周震南径直的回了神庭，强装镇定的跟神道上的神使们点头示意，待到无人时，飞快的跑到神泉，衣服都没脱的直接泡了进去。

神泉是万年寒冰溶化后的神液组成的，一般神庭有了邪念的神使被发现后，会被赐一滴神泉点在心口，承受百年的扎心刺骨之苦作为惩罚，一些神力不足的神使，被赐神泉后直接心脏破裂而死，可想而知神泉是多么厉害。

但此时，周震南却把自己整个人站了进去，泉水没过他的脚踝，寒气在他周身环绕着。

周震南需要自我冷静一下。

刚才姚琛明显是用来转移话题的关心让他乱了神，全都是因为那个枯藤。

周震南身为神圣大天使，自然是有特殊神力的，灵魂共振，是他独有的。简而言之就是能看到，或者听到别人脑海里想了什么说了什么。只不过他能读心这件事，除了极个别神司长外，没有人知晓。

世人都说神圣大天使不仅神力超群还待人特别和蔼，殊不知，对世人仁慈，是他看透人心后对世人的怜悯。

比如像紫幽这样级别低的魔，周震南随随便便就能知道紫幽想了什么；神力高的神魔，只有在对方分神的时候，他才能了解到一星半点，比如姚琛。

姚琛是高阶堕落天使，他也不是时时刻刻都能知道对方心里在想什么的的，今天这次见面，他假装失控，控制不住魔力，让姚琛之后对他身上的魔力痕迹放松警惕，才成功跟姚琛灵魂共振的。

可惜，共振出事了。

前有紫幽脑袋里的路西法喜欢大天使，

后有姚琛的粉玫瑰，红玫瑰还有…

打住！周震南捧了一把泉水，泼在脸上。

不能再想了！

“喂，周震南，你在想什么呢！神泉不冷吗！”

夏之光路过神泉，看着周震南像看疯子一样。

“在想姚琛”

周震南脑袋没来得及思考，听到夏之光的问话，脱口而出。

“卧槽！你快闭嘴吧，在神庭说想魔界的路西法，你脑袋坏掉了吗？还喊出来！”

夏之光听到周震南的话大惊失色，立刻用衣服蒙住头，假装跟周震南说话的不是他。

周震南闻言脸色变得很难看，走上岸，拽开夏之光捂住头的神袍，嚷嚷着要跟他一起去喝酒。

北京市某个酒吧里。

吵闹的音乐，嘈杂的人声，群魔乱舞的人群。

“你说！姚琛喜欢我！有什么问题！！！有问题吗！！！”

喝大了的周震南一边喝着酒，一边拽着夏之光的领子，大呼小叫的吼着，哪里有神圣天使的样子。

“如果你不喜欢他，那就没有问题！诶诶诶！！！别再拽了，衣服要坏了！”

夏之光快喘不过来气了，自己的GUCCI半袖快被周震南勒到了脖子根，让他难受的不行，主要是心疼衣服。

“那我就算喜欢他了，能有什么问题！他是高阶堕落天使，我是神圣大天使！多般配啊！有问题吗！你说！能有什么问题！”

仗着在人类酒吧里没人认识他们，周震南彻底放飞自我，嘭的一声把就碰砸到夏之光脸前，恶狠狠的问着。

“你要说喜欢，那可就是罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事了”

此刻的夏之光想给姚琛打电话，让他赶紧来把周震南弄走，他费了九牛二虎之力才把周震南扒开，害，神力不足怪谁，从今以后夏之光发誓要好好修炼，下次遇到这种情况，特铁定跑得掉！

“罗密欧与朱丽叶多好啊，虐恋情深多好啊！”

不知道从哪里冒出来人类，两眼放光的看着周震南和夏之光，激动的说着。

两位精致小帅哥来酒吧还不忘记练习COSPLAY的台词，路西法和天使什么的，太让人上头了！

夏之光一脸黑线，想要将身旁的人类推走。

“诶别推我嘛，小帅哥，自我介绍一下啊，我叫翟潇闻，挖机娱乐公司的经纪人，有没有兴趣做明星啊~”

翟潇闻一脸兴奋，眼神来回的在眼前的俩人身上打量，说着就往夏之光怀里塞名片。

“什么明星？我本来就是南极...唔唔唔”

周震南猛的坐了起来，差一点就要泄露天机，及时的被夏之光捂住了嘴。

“他喝多了，你别听他的，经纪人是吧，回头跟你联系啊！”

夏之光见周震南开始胡言乱语，知道这里真的不能呆了，一只手搂着周震南，一只手接过翟潇闻的名片，拖着周震南就走。

出了酒吧周震南还在嚷嚷，把夏之光烦的不行。

一直在说罗密欧与朱丽叶怎么了？堕落天使就不能喜欢神圣天使了吗？就不能在一起了吗？凭什么！

“你先别管什么罗密欧与朱丽叶了，你要是不喜欢姚琛，那就没那么多事！”

夏之光看不下去了，把周震南扔地上，让他当自己清醒清醒。

“唔唔唔….”

躺在地上的周震南一阵呜咽，打着滚。

“什么什么，摔疼你了吗？”

夏之光看周震南话都说不好了，以为摔着他了，他可没用力啊，周震南可别碰瓷他！神圣大天使能被摔着？逗他玩呢？！

夏之光犹豫了一下还是走过去，准备把人扶起来，谁知，刚弯下腰，就被周震南一把也拽到了地上，跟周震南肩并肩的躺着了。

“你过分了啊！我要告诉神司长你喝酒！不仅喝酒还酗酒！发酒疯！”

夏之光能感觉到他的衣服都脏了！呜呜呜！酒吧街的地上能躺人吗！都是脏东西！

“喜欢的，我是喜欢姚琛的。”

周震南突然深色清明的扭头看着夏之光，双眼炯炯有神，根本不像喝醉酒的人。

“啊？你你你！你别胡说啊！虽然我们跟魔界现在正在和谈，但是，但是也不能这样的”

夏之光这次是真的吓到了 ，这可不是闹着玩的事，这事要是让别人知道了，魔界跟神庭，不知道会死多少人。

“你清醒点！现在是休战期，需要你跟姚琛和和美美，但是一旦神庭再次决定开战，之前的一切可就都不做数了！”

“我没胡说，还有，谢谢你。”

说完，周震南直接凭空消失。

留下夏之光一个人，在地上哀嚎，撒泼打滚，心疼自己的衣服。

“啊！！！鬼啊！！！”

这时，一个人头出现在了夏之光眼前。

“别怕别怕，是我啊，翟潇闻，刚才我们见过的！你躺在这干啥呢？”

翟潇闻饶有兴趣的看着夏之光，四肢大开的躺在地上，有些好奇。

“或许，你还有多一件GUCCI吗？”

夏之光看清楚来人，眼睛又瞄到来人身上跟他同款的衣服，心思一转，缓缓开口。

“啊？”翟潇闻傻眼。

04

周震南走后的东方明珠塔。

“路西法，大天使走了，应该已经到神庭了。”

被放出来的枯藤待周震南走后对着姚琛行了一个大礼，毕恭毕敬开口。

这时，前一秒还笑弯了腰的姚琛瞬间恢复正常，整理了下衣物，皱皱巴巴的真丝衬衣恢复平整，脸上也全无笑意，只剩下一脸疏离，摆手示意枯藤起来。

枯藤仍然保持着跪拜的姿势，不敢起身。

“紫幽，站起来回话吧。跟我讲讲，大天使都跟你说什么了”

姚琛声音冰冷，语气中也不再有刚才某人在时的温柔。

“谢路西法。大天使问我怎么跟您认识的，还问了为何会跑到人界跟人类结婚，最后还…还问了…”

紫幽一想到大天使最后问的问题，她就觉得自己命不久矣，但是又不敢欺骗路西法，于是有些吞吞吐吐的。

“没事，有什么你直接说就是了，我不会怪罪。”

姚琛倒是兴趣盎然，想知道周震南到底问了什么让紫幽这么惶恐。

“大天使…大天使还问了您有没有跟我表白。”

“路西法饶命，大天使误会了紫幽的身份，才这么说的，小的万万没有亵渎魔君的意思，请路西法恕罪。”

紫幽鼓起勇气一口气说完，害怕的跪地求饶。

“哦？他是这么说的？那你怎么答的？”姚琛微微上扬语调，脸上居然有了笑意，多了一份聆听的耐心。

“紫幽，紫幽不知道，就没有回答。不过之前的问题，都按路西法您说的答了，回答的之前紫幽也按您的吩咐替换了记忆。”

紫幽跪在地上，头也不敢抬，诚惶诚恐的回答着。

“你是真的不知道吗？那我问你大天使在问你最后一个问题的时候，你在想什么？别害怕，照实说。”

姚琛的语气越发温柔。

紫幽浑身抖得更厉害了。

妈呀，她眼前的可是魔界现任路西法，传说中眨眨眼魔界就要刮起龙卷风的人，据说见过笑容的人都死了，她估计也快了，她真的怕死了！路西法还让她别害怕！呜呜呜呜！！妈妈我要回家！！！！

姚琛坐在周震南刚才坐过的地方，见紫幽不说话也不急，甚至还闭上了双眼，用力呼吸，一幅要把周震南留下的味道全部收藏的样子。

紫幽偷偷瞄了一眼路西法，就看到这样的场景，脑袋也是一抽，从老虎那里借了胆子，说了让她这辈子最后悔的话。

“路西法喜欢大天使！”

“路西法喜欢大天使！紫幽当时是这么想的，所以才搞不懂为什么大天使为什么会问那样奇怪的话”

她还重复了两遍，紫幽觉得自己真的是活得不耐烦了，说完就闭上双眼，等待死亡的降临。

死亡前原来空气都会安静啊，紫幽想着。

“你走吧”

姚琛沙哑的声音从紫幽头顶传来，语气中净是压抑着什么。

“啊？”紫幽傻眼了，死亡威胁这就没了？

“子由的魂魄应该到魔界了，你去接他吧，以后随便找个地方隐居，不要让人知道你们兄妹还活着，去吧”

“是是是，谢路西法再造之恩，我们兄妹绝对不会再出现在大天使视线中的！”

听到姚琛这样的话才确认自己真的没有生命危险了，路西法还饶恕了他们兄妹偷窃的罪过，于是赶紧谢恩。

大喜过望，紫幽抬头看去，眼前早已没了姚琛的身影。

空荡荡的夜空仿佛从头到尾只有她一个人一样，大天使和路西法不曾出现过。

上半部分完。


	2. 下（完）

“谁还不一见钟情，然后蓄谋已久呢？”————不愿意透漏姓名的翟潇闻

05

魔界，魔界古树。

万年不开花的古树今天居然发了不同于魔界主色调的嫩绿新枝，还开出了鲜红的花。

一身黑衣的姚琛坐在树下，抚摸着宠物貂，一双桃花眼不知道在想这些什么，笑意盈盈。

姚琛有一搭没一搭的跟哈库纳唠着嗑。

“哈库纳，你说，南南今天落荒而逃，是为什么呢？”

“咯咯咯咯”（我整天都在古树这里，我怎么会知道呢！别难为我这只貂了。）

“南南应该也喜欢我吧？”

“咯咯”（您说啥是啥吧）

“应该是喜欢的，毕竟他已经看到紫幽的想法了。如果不喜欢，他今天不会一个人召唤我，而是一群神卫军在等着我了。你说是不是啊？”

“所以他一定是也喜欢我的！对不对？”

姚琛说到兴头上，举起哈库纳，摇晃着它柔软的身体，一本正经的问着。

“咯咯咯！”（对对对对对）

“你也说是啊！那就是喜欢喽？明天带你去见他好不好？”

“咯咯咯！！！”（什么？一个路西法还不够，还要再去见神圣大天使？老天爷啊，放过我吧！）

“你也很期待呀？那我们今晚就去吧？我，等不及了！他应该会喜欢你吧？”

姚琛似乎很高兴，却也在思考着带哈库纳过去会产生的后果。

“咯咯！”（今天的路西法怎么这么不高冷，有没有人能管管！）

“那我们走吧！”

姚琛凭空消失，只留下一阵清风，吹落了古树的枝桠，吹落了一娇艳的朵花，这花还未落地，就被去而复返的姚琛捡了起来，放在怀里，心满意足而去。

神庭，圣光殿。

夜晚的圣光殿静悄悄，无人守卫，也无人侍奉。

周震南睡觉的时候不喜欢有人在周围，自从他入住圣光殿，就遣走了殿里的仆人，他不需要。神卫更没必要，整个神庭，加上魔界，能伤害到他的人，屈指可数。

按照惯例，周震南应该去塔楼做晚间祈祷，然后休息。但是今天，他不仅没能及时去祷告，而且还喝了酒，虽然他现在一点也不醉。

可是他心慌的厉害，睡不着的他没有在想明天要怎么跟神司长解释，而是在想他刚才说的话。

周震南是喜欢姚琛的。

从第一次交手，他就喜欢了。跟他能势均力敌的人不多，姚琛算一个，更重要的是，两军交战，姚琛的心神竟然能稳固的没有一丝缝隙，让他的灵魂共振失去了作用。

从那以后，周震南对姚琛的兴趣，是一发不可收拾。

回去之后，周震南找人收集了所有的有关姚琛的信息。

姚琛如果是一本书，那周震南绝对是查着新华字典一个字一个字解读的，对姚琛了解的越多，周震南就越喜欢，周震南越喜欢就越想了解。

停留在故事里的姚琛是一个无解的谜，周震南找不到谜底。

直到有一天，他被神庭派去跟魔界和谈，魔界的和谈代表是姚琛。

那是周震南第二次见到姚琛，不似战场上全身被盔甲包裹，只是一身黑色衣服，显得有些生人勿进。

至今周震南对那天的场景仍然记忆犹新。

站在魔界古树下，伸展着巨大的黑色翅膀，

一双巨大的黑色双翼跟他的主人一样俊美，那是周震南见过的最美的翅膀，羽毛根根分明又饱满，恰到好处的翅膀纹理，让整个翅膀看起来舒服极了。

拥有这样一双翅膀的姚琛，是神庭和魔界令人闻风丧胆的路西法，传说故事里光是说话就能吓哭小孩子的存在。

可就是这样一个人，谁能想到在他们初次在战场上相见，短兵相接的瞬间，还有心思观察他的手，打完了以后还对他说：

“你的手好小啊”

可能那一瞬间，周震南就动心了吧。

后来和谈时再次相见，姚琛给他带了一根棒棒糖，魔界古树枝做的糖棍，魔灵之果碾碎榨成汁后做的糖。

珍贵至极，没有人会这么做，除了姚琛。

不知所措的周震南只能当着姚琛的面把糖吃了下去，不同于神庭无味的代糖食品，魔灵之果做的糖，有些天的过分了。

就在这时候，姚琛又说话了：

“你的嘴唇也好小啊”

“也很性感”

这一次，周震南是爱上了，虽然他不想承认。

再之后跟姚琛成为朋友，好像就是理所应当的事了。

和谈进行得很顺利，两界暂时和解，他俩作为神魔两界的代言人，就经常一起出现，向众神和众魔展现出神魔两界相亲相爱的模样。

所有人都以为他们是装的。

神庭的人觉得太委屈神圣大天使了，因为神司长的决定，要神圣大天使跟魔头虚与委蛇；魔界的人觉得，我堂堂路西法平时那么高贵冷艳一个人，却要因为魔界的稳定跟神庭那虚伪的神强颜欢笑，多难为人啊！为什么要和谈？打就是了！

可他们是真的好。

在千万神魔的注视下他们清风明月，在无人知晓得背后，他们高山流水。

现在，周震南却期待着另一种可能，琴瑟和鸣也不错？

06

塔楼的墙角下似乎有些异动。

周震南无心去管。

日有所思夜有所梦？

不然周震南为什么听到了姚琛呼唤他的声音，而且那么近？

“周震南！周震南！”

真的是姚琛的声音！就在这附近！

周震南连忙跑到声源处的窗户边，只见一个身影，出现在墙角下，蹦蹦跳跳的，喊叫着他的名字。

仔细一看，正是带着哈库纳过来的姚琛。

“周震南！你看！这就是哈库纳！我跟你说过的！我养的那只貂！”

姚琛见周震南真的在，兴奋的跟他招着手，还把哈库纳举得高高的，想让周震南看的更清楚些。

“我看不清楚，你怎么不飞上来？”

周震南探出头，半个身子都落在了窗户外面，才勉强看清楚。

塔楼实在是太高了，比乐佩住的城堡还高。

“你这边的禁止太强，我一旦飞上去，我的魔力波动会惊动整个神庭的！”

姚琛有些遗憾的说着，他也想上去啊，可是条件不允许。

“那你过来干什么？就为了让我看哈库纳吗？”

周震南的心有些热，在姚琛出现的瞬间，他就期待姚琛说些什么，可是姚琛只是带着他的宠物貂，过来让他看看。

“对！就是想让你看看哈库纳！我回去跟哈库纳唠嗑，它也说非常想见你，我就带它来了！”

姚琛仍然傻笑着看着周震南，不觉得的自己说的话有什么问题。

“那现在我看过了，你可以走了！”

周震南有些失落，但他嘴上却是赶着姚琛走，也强迫自己做出凶狠的表情，不让姚琛察觉自己的心思。

可是他又能期待什么呢？

他虽然是神庭的神圣大天使，有什么事，身后还有神司长这样位高权重的人来处理，可姚琛是魔界独一无二的路西法，真正的掌权人，整个魔界的重担都压在他一个人身上。

周震南无法想象，一旦他们真的在一起，会粗多大的乱子。

魔界不像神庭，想抢姚琛位置的，大有人在。

好一会，姚琛站在塔楼的阴影里，没有说话，也没有走，安静的像一颗树。只有地上的剪影，能看到这里原来还有人。

“你怎么不走啊！我不是看过了吗？你走啊！”

周震南再次开口催促，他也想断了自己的念想，那今晚就不能再见姚琛了，不然他怕自己会忍不住跳下去，拉着姚琛说些不切实际的话。

“我不想走！”

姚琛大声的喊回去，哈库纳被他围到了脖子上，开始卷袖口，胳膊上的肌肉甚是好看。

“那你想干甚么？”

周震南有种预感，今天，会是不同凡响的一天。

姚琛没有回话，只是注视着周震南，开始沿着塔楼的墙砖，向着周震南的方向，直直的爬过去。

姚琛每前进一步，周震南的心就被击中一次。

没过多久，姚琛爬到了周震南的窗前。

周震南还是那件白色衬衣，还是那朵白色的玫瑰。

姚琛也是那件黑色丝绸，还是那只正在栖息的凤凰，不同于之前的是，他的胸口别着一朵鲜红的花。

窗台上的周震南皱着眉，想要说些什么。

“我想见你，不是因为哈库纳。”

“也不止是今天，很多天，从见你的第一天开始，我就想你了。”

“只是今天特别想，所以我就来了。”

姚琛开口就是几句没头没脑的话。

“为什么？”

周震南神色不变，眉头更纠结了。

“就是想见你。”

姚琛还是那句话，没有再多余的字眼，只不过见周震南没有扭头就走，双眼更明亮了。

“没有了？”

“没了”

…

…

两个人说着极其幼稚的对话，但谁都不愿意先离开。

“那个…我说，周震南你不如开一点结界，让姚琛进来说话？”

夏之光的声音打破了两人之间他觉得诡异的氛围。

他本来只是不放心周震南，想过来看看周震南怎么样了，结果他刚到，姚琛也到了，硬生生的让他看到着可能要载入神史的一幕。

不出声不行了，他真怕一会打起来了怎么办？

“你想多了，没看俩人是两情相悦吗？不会刀剑相向的！”

站在夏之光背后的翟潇闻突然出现。

“喂喂喂！你快藏好，我带你回神庭要是被人发现了，我就死定了！你也死定了！”

夏之光急得不行，生命危险就在眼前啊！

“你真的好傻啊！这里除了我们四个就没别人了，那俩还沉浸在二人世界里，哪顾得上我们！”

翟潇闻翻了个白眼，现在的天使都这么蠢了吗？

两人说话间，周震南和姚琛还保持着原来的姿势，没有动。

四目相对，双方好像都有说不完的话，可此刻却都沉默了。

“这朵花，想送给你”

姚琛被围在脖子上的哈库纳左扭右扭向胸口爬去，才想起来自己真的遗漏了点什么，赶忙把玫瑰从胸口取下，递给周震南。

“为什么送我？”

周震南强装镇定，他现在不能控制自己的向那方面去想，姚琛跟他，是不是也有同样的期待。

“看见这朵花，我觉得它就属于你，这是魔界古树结出的花朵。”

“第一次见面，你送我的棒棒糖，就是魔界古树做的，今天你又送了我魔界古树的花”

“对”

“你什么意思？”

“魔界古树代表着每一位路西法，路西法继位，它开始生长，路西法死亡，它就会枯萎，直到另一位路西法用精血浇灌与他连为一体，魔界古树才会重新生长。换而言之，现在魔界古树，就是我。魔灵之果是路西法心中有共度一生的人的时候，古树用精血自动凝结的果实。一位路西法的一生，魔界古树只会结一次果，开一次花。”

“所以呢？！你把魔灵之果送给了我，你到底想说什么？！”

周震南保持不了平静，他的双眼已经被眼泪浸湿，他的心快跳出来了。

“古树为我开了花，我想把这朵花给你，因为我爱你”

姚琛的话掷地有声，是他所有的肺腑之言和整颗心，现在全都赤裸裸的放在周震南面前了，他的心想被珍藏，也不害怕被拒绝。

周震南无声的啜泣，他不知道该怎么办，他可能一直都在期待这一刻，但是这一瞬间的到来时，他却不知道该不该接受。

姚琛要面对的太多了，他不想姚琛为了跟他在一起，付出过于大的代价，周震南不忍心。

“南南别哭，你不喜欢，就算了，当我没有说过，但是这朵花，我却还想请你收下。”

这是姚琛第一次，这么叫周震南，尽管他私下里叫过很多次，现在的声音还是有些紧张和颤抖，看周震南哭的那么伤心，他想给周震南擦泪的手很是犹豫。

毕竟看这情况，周震南是要拒绝了。

“不，不是的。”

周震南反驳着姚琛心里的声音，鼓起勇气，吻住了眼前的人。

瞬间风起。

神庭的禁制被触发，各处的神钟哄哄作响。

姚琛巨大的黑色双翼在空中展翅，舞动着的巨大翅膀显示出它主人此时的心情愉悦至极，周震南的白色翅膀也在这瞬间出现，被包裹在姚琛的双翼之下，快速的挥舞着。

亲吻着的姚琛和周震南就是光明和黑暗的交点，看似无法共存却又能完美融合。

画面虽美，可也有人格外担心。

彻底玩完了完蛋了，夏之光心想。

姚琛根本走不了，神庭跟魔界要翻天了！

就在下一瞬间，姚琛和周震南消失了。

魔界，魔界古树。

“睁开眼吧”

姚琛轻轻抱着周震南，落地。

“这是……？魔界古树也太高了吧？”

周震南看着这棵高耸入云的树，发出惊叹。

“原本没那么高，因为你它才又长高了”

姚琛摸摸鼻子，有些不好意思。

“因为我？怎么会？“

“对，就是因为你。传说路西法找到真爱之人，让其服下魔灵之果，再用古树花许下万年誓，古树就会像路西法传递整个魔界的力量。可惜没有人知道万年誓是怎么结成的，现在看来，万年誓就是你的吻”

“好啊，你居然利用我？！“

“我没有，我也是刚想起来的！“

“呸，我才不信“

“那你跟我灵魂共振嘛！看看我到底在想什么？“

“灵魂共振你都知道了！你还什么不知道的！呸，姚琛，原来你一直在套路我！我要走了，不喜欢你了“

周震南挣扎着，想从姚琛的怀抱里挣脱出来，可惜现在他们实力悬殊，没有成功。

“想的美，来了就不准走了“

姚琛见周周震南挣扎的厉害，将怀里的人搂的更紧了，大步向着他的住所进发。

“啊！姚琛你干什么！放我下来！！！“

“发了万年誓，我们就礼成了，现在当然是要入洞房了“

“你！呜呜呜呜“

……

……

如果不是周震南的出现，他很可能也走上前代路西法的老路，为了追求力量而身死，但周震南的出现，照亮了他整个人生，不再盲目追求，让他迷途知返，有家可归。

套路又怎么样？最后能抱得美人归才是重要的！

尾声。

“卧槽，什么情况，姚琛这么强的吗？神庭最重的禁制都关不住他？”

夏之光拉着翟潇闻东躲西藏的逃命，就这还不忘记吐槽。

“姚琛强不强我不知道，心机倒是挺深的。”

翟潇闻在一旁戏看的津津有味的，现在主角走了，他还没看过瘾。

“你别瞎说，姚琛人挺好的，在人间 的传言都是假的，他一点都不穷凶极恶！”

夏之光辩驳，他还说跟着姚琛混过几顿饭的，当然要为他说话，何况现在周震南跟他又成了那种关系，怎么着的也要帮着姚琛。

“你没听他说吗？古树就结一次果，他跟周震南第二次见面就给了，这说明啥，一见钟情啊”

“而且你跟别人一见钟情了，第二次见面就送自己的精血？今天还专门带着花来告白，我怀疑今天的告白姚琛肯定都有铺垫，就是我们不知道罢了，还有啊，周震南也不是什么傻白甜，听着魔灵之果这名字就知道不简单，那做出来的糖果能跟普通的一样吗？他能感觉不出来？”

翟潇闻以自己混迹娱乐圈十几年的狗血见闻为背景，大胆猜测。

“所以呢？”

夏之光有些懵。

“所以他俩啊，天生一对”

“谁都是一见钟情，然后蓄谋已久”

翟编剧做了最后总结。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> 1\. 乐佩是迪士尼童话里的长发公主。
> 
> 2.紫幽和子由是姚琛的仓鼠名字拆开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> 紫幽和子由是谁呢～聪明的小伙伴应该都知道了～下集里还有她的戏份嗷～
> 
> 最后，摸爬滚打求爱心求关注求小蓝手，爱你们～
> 
> 更多内容指路lof：满嘴跑火车的我本人


End file.
